


Word Association Games

by AlphaCJ



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Food mention, Humor, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, can be seen as romantic or platonic ship, everyone is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaCJ/pseuds/AlphaCJ
Summary: Logan and Patton start a word association game that lasts a little too long. Everyone is upset.





	Word Association Games

It started one morning in the kitchen.  
Patton could tell something was wrong the moment Logan stepped into the room. He poured his coffee, like every morning and sat down at the table. 

“You’re worrying Logan. That’s not a good sign.” Patton began softly, buttering toast before setting the plate on the table alongside Logan’s favourite jar of Crofters.

Logan sighed, thanking him and began to slowly spread the jam. “Thomas is dangerously close to missing this weeks deadline. I cannot help but be concerned.”

Patton nodded in understanding. He probably couldn’t say anything that would make Logan feel better but perhaps he could try something else.  
“Items found in a kitchen, go!”

Logan would’ve argued that now was not the time but part of him desperately wanted to play along.  
“Oven”

“Fridge”

“Freezer”

“Microwave”

“Toaster”

Virgil yawned and rubbed his eyes as he entered the kitchen to pour his morning coffee. 

“Coffee pot”

“Teapot”

“Sink”

“Guys please, it’s early.” Virgil scowled, sleepily.

Logan shook his head firmly. “Cookie jar”  
Patton grinned. “Cupboard”

——————————————————

Roman groaned, burying his head against a couch cushion. “Stoppppp!”

Virgil flipped his hood up, increasing the volume of his headphones.

“Salt shaker”

“Pepper grinder”

“Bread bin”

“Trash can!”

——————————————————

They rose up in Thomas’ living room. Roman and Virgil both looked annoyed. Roman had his arms crossed, Virgil was scowling and holding his hands to his ears.

“Forks!”

“Spoons!”

“Knives!”

“What...What are they doing?” Thomas asked and Roman shook his head.

“Word association game. They’ve been at it since this morning.”

“They won’t stoppp” Virgil groaned, attempting to disappear further into his hood.

“Cheese grater!”

“Potato peeler!”

“Soup spoon!”

“Pasta strainer!”

“Guys, guys, this has to stop. We gotta make a video.” Thomas tried, putting his hands up.

Both Patton and Logan shook they’re heads, stubbornly.

“Mixing bowl!”

“Baking tray!”

Thomas, Roman and Virgil all groaned on unison.

“How much longer could this possibly go on for?” Thomas asked.

Roman shrugged. “I don’t know it’s never been going on this long before.”

“Measuring jug!”

“Knife block!”

“That’s it! I can’t take this!” Virgil shouted, he sunk out, still covering his ears.

“Oh great.” Thomas sighed. “Guys you made Virgil leave.”

“Chopping board!”

“Spice rack!”

Only a few moments later of Thomas and Roman exchanging annoyed unsure glances, Deceit showed up with Virgil in toll.

Thomas took a sharp breath, and prepared to announce Deceit’s appearance but stopped, realising the sudden silence that descended upon the room.

He looked between Logan and Patton, both of them holding their hands over their mouths. Thomas looked back at Deceit, he was holding both of his arms up towards the two now silent Sides.

“I’m going to lower my hands slowly, if any of you speak the word of an item found in a kitchen again, you will be silenced” Deceit warned.

He lowered his hands and both Logan and Patton sighed softly, pulling their hands away. They looked between each other and then back at Thomas.

“I’m sorry kiddo.” Patton began. “Logan wasn’t feeling the best this morning so I thought a game would cheer him up. I didn’t realise just how long it could go on for.”

Logan nodded in agreement. “I too, apologise Thomas. I was too stubborn to give in. Although I admit the game helped me forget about my troubles, I failed to realise the effect it may have on you and-“ He looked towards Roman, Virgil and Deceit. “-others”

Thomas nodded. “I know you’re worried about the schedule but it’s alright. My friends are going to help me finish the script in time.”

Logan let out a small sigh of relief. “That’s...comforting to hear.”

“So you two will stop the game?”

They both nodded

“I won that round!” Patton announced

“What? No you didn’t, Deceit stopped us from finishing! I had at least 6 other words planned.” Logan defended

“Rematch?”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Later”


End file.
